My Beautiful Brother
by femaleJoey
Summary: I never knew.. until he wasn't there for me.. But it is forbidden.. KK


Beautiful Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.. Also "Beautiful" by Hazel Faith of psicom.... Sigh I'm just a girl....

My name is Kaoru, a girl that fell in love with the most forbidden man I ever known in my whole life.I never knew why..

It all started when my family moved into a beautiful house 6 yrs ago. I have a thing for appreciating beauty in everything around me maybe that is why, when I first laid my eyes on this antique house I fell in love with it. For five months I treated it as our home.

I had my own room that was pretty much the most beautiful room in the whole place. It was so beautiful that I didn't want to sleep in it. That I chose to sleep next to my onii-chan in his room.

Although many had said that my nii-chan and I didn't look alike, we didn't give a damn. We used our differences to our advantage all the time. We would pretend we were not related and that we were sweethearts, just to avoid all the other girls & boys from trying to seduce us. Many people had said that my nii-chan and I are both 'beautiful'. Oh!! he wasn't gay or anything (I'm pretty sure of it), it's just that there was no other word to describe him. Calling him hansome was a GRAVE understatement. My onii-chan had taught me many things in life: how to act properly and how to be the woman that I am today.

We were inseparable!! He never had a girlfriend and I never had a boyfriend. I thought I knew my reasons: I didn't need another man other than my brother and father. And well I didn't really know his reason though.

On one faithful day, he finally finished his driving lessons and bought his own car. He promised me that he would always be my "sundo". He gave me a ride to school one morning and everything went well.

That is until I received a call at lunchtime. It turned out that my onii-chan was in the hospital, his condition critical. I almost cursed that he hadn't follow my advice to carefully drive. I thought my heart will burst with fear during the whole trip to the hospital. I kept praying to God, "Kami-sama please don't let onii-chan leave me!!! I love him too much!! Onegai.. don't take him from me!!!"

When I arrived at his room, I saw him lying helplessly on the bed as if he was already dead. I couldn't help but cry as I went near him. I gently touched his hand and whispered, "Nii-chan, I'm here now.."

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise started going off. The doctors came rushing in. I found out that his body had given up and that he was already dead. The doctor told me," I'm sorry young lady, but his condition was unavoidable even earlier. It seems as if he was just waiting for you." That does it, I cried my heart out that night.

When we got home, I couldn't bear to look at the bed my nii-chan and I shared. For the first time since we moved in, I was forced to sleep on my own bed. I cried myself to sleep that night. It feels so lonely and cold without him beside me.

In the middle of the night I suddenly woke up feeling coldness at my back and around my waist. I tried pulled the covers tighter around my body for warmth but I still didn't feel any warmer. I turned to look at the window to see if it was open but it wasn't. I just felt that there is something beside me.

More precisely, someone else.

My eyes widened to see my brother lying sleep beside me like before, I gasped in surprise and sat up while pressing my back against the wall. I tried to rub my eyes to let the illusion fade away, but it stayed. I seemed to have woken him for he slowly opened his eyes. At that point I realize how truly beautiful my beloved brother was. He was transparent but I could see him smile serenely at me, I was too terrified to speak. He was dead, for the love of Kami! And yet there he was, smiling at me.

When he sat up, I pressed myself harder against the wall. His hand reached out to my face, his face telling me without words to relax and I felt the cold yet gentle caress of his hands. He then opened his mouth as if he was speaking. I didn't hear anything from him but his lips read, "I love you very much..". My eyes widened when I felt a chill on my lips.

He vanished and left me there in a stupor. When my mind registered what had happened, I had came to the realization that my brother kissed me! I was so shaken I didn't notice my tears flowing down. So that was the reason he never had a girlfriend. He lived with the notion that he and I were really lovers.

The very next day, we moved again since my family couldn't take the loss of my brother. We never went back to that house, and I never wanted to remember. But sometimes, whenever I cry or feel bad when I sleep, I'd feel a chill wrap itself around me and I'd instantly stop crying. I never would have thought any of that would happen but it did.

And I never want to remember that the night he came to me is the time I realized that I love Kenshin more than a brother he was to me...


End file.
